


Still Waters*

by Dash O_Pepper (pfeffermuse)



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, What Happened Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeffermuse/pseuds/Dash%20O_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her adventure in Venice with the crew of <i>Seaview</i>, school teacher Betty Harmon's life won't ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters*

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode "Escape from Venice" written by Charles Bennett

**The room was oppressively hot, even for this time of year,** but cutbacks in state funding prohibited turning on the air-conditioning system until nearly the end of the academic year. Just once, it would have been nice to enter the teacher’s lounge and find it reasonably comfortable.

“I’ve saved you a spot,” called Louis to her, pointing at the empty chair beside him; the math teacher still attempting to move their cordial working relationship into something else.

Not for the first time since returning from Spring vacation, she noted how little they both had in common. Nodding politely, she sighed to herself as she sat down and opened her brown-bag lunch.

“You’ve been awfully quiet lately.”

“Not quiet,” she looked toward the young history teacher seated across from her, “just introspective.”

“So, how was Italy?” May wasn’t going to be put off. “You haven’t told us a thing about your trip.”

A wistful expression crossed her face, as she recalled her Italian holiday. “It was,” she paused slightly in her reply, “nice.”

“Nice?” asked Louis. “Sounds like you didn’t have a good time at all. You should have taken my advice and visited the Grand Canyon.”

Taking a bite from her sandwich, she shook her head. Swallowing, she replied, “It just wasn’t what I expected.”

“Must have been exciting. Being there during that man-hunt, though?” asked May.

“No wonder they hate us abroad,” said the phys ed teacher, about to begin one of his right-wing rants. “That murderer gave America a real black-eye.”

She intended to nip his political spiel in the bud. “As with most things, I’m sure there’s more to it than what was reported, Ed.” She took another bite from her sandwich to keep from saying more.

“You’re too kind-hearted,” said Louis. “Always thinking the best of everyone, even a cold-blooded killer.”

“Yeah, right,” added Ed. “That guy was probably just doing his patriotic duty.”

Her cheeks flushed in anger at what her co-workers were saying, but she had given her word to say nothing about what had transpired. If she hadn’t been so “kind-hearted”, an innocent man would have died. And, she wondered, how many others as well?

“Oh, almost forgot,” said May, “this came for you. Special delivery.” She passed an envelope across the table.

As it passed in front of him, Louis read the return address aloud, and whistled, “Nelson Institute of Marine Research.”

She was too excited about the letter to be mad at him for his nosiness, and nearly tore it apart in opening it. Reading its contents, she smiled broadly. It was what she’d been hoping for, and then some. Her life had been turned upside down by an accidental encounter in Venice. It would never again be the same, and she was grateful for it. For the first time in years, she didn’t feel like a frumpy, middle-aged English teacher, whose life had fallen into a rut and routine that she’d never be free of; her future now felt indescribably exciting.

She put down the letter, and got up hurriedly from the table. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to make a phone call.”

After she left the room, Louis picked up the letter.

“That’s personal,” said May, both exasperation and curiosity mixed in her voice.

“Don’t tell me you’re not interested in knowing what made her almost skip out of here?”

May and Ed both nodded.

Louis began to read the letter aloud:

_“Dear Ms. Harmon: Your application for the research assistant position at the Nelson Institute of Marine Research has been received. Based on Adm. Nelson’s personal recommendation and your own outstanding qualifications, we believe you would be a welcome addition to the staff at our Galápagos Islands Research Station. Please contact our offices at your earliest convenience to discuss final details. Sincerely—”_

“Did you know she was looking for a new job?” asked Ed of May.

The young woman shook her head. “Looks like not just a new job, but a whole new career.”

“There’s more. A couple of personal notes,” said Louis, as he continued reading the letter.

_“My dear Miss Harmon, I hate these blasted form letters. I just wanted to add my own personal welcome aboard. You’ll be a valuable asset to us. Harriman Nelson._

_“Miss Harmon, Looking forward to seeing you again. Cmdr. L. Crane. P.S. The ‘wing’ is healing nicely.”_

“Now where the heck would our Betty have met someone like Nelson?” asked Louis.

“Not exactly in her league,” added Ed.

“Oh, I don’t know.” May shook her head, and smiled impishly, “You know what they say about still waters.”

_~ Finis ~_

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Dash O’Pepper
> 
> This fiction was originally posted under another pseudonym and on another site in 1998 from where it has long since been removed. I've rewritten it slightly to flesh out the characters.
> 
>  _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ is a registered trademark of Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. The above copyright is not in any way meant to infringe on copyrights already held by the estate of Irwin Allen, Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. and/or their subsidiaries.


End file.
